


i like my boys just like i like my honey; sweet,

by cryingoverharrypotteralways



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, M/M, because they'e worth it uwu, hand holding, idk i'm just a hurt comfort kind of girl, projecting!, they're so LAME i love them, when am i not projecting omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverharrypotteralways/pseuds/cryingoverharrypotteralways
Summary: keith and lance being sweet, what's new?





	i like my boys just like i like my honey; sweet,

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of taking inspiration from that one really emotional and well executed friends to lovers klance fic (i’ll link in the notes if i can remember what it’s called but it’s the one where lance called keith snickers cause he had a snickers bar melt in his back pants pocket when he was in grade one and lance thought it looked like keith has sh*t himself lmao it’s one of my favs and i respect that author so much omg) so yeah please read it if you haven’t and if i remember it’s name lmao <3
> 
> Ok edit it’s called Hearts Don’t Break Around Here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402426/chapters/28220805  
> It’s my favourite Klance fic like hands down lmao
> 
> \--
> 
> thankyou for all the support ! you guys are so sweet omg

“Do you ever miss it? Being a kid?” Keith says. He lies stomach down on their bed.

“Yeah,” Lance thinks for a moment. He smiles bitterly, 

“I was better at pretending I was ok then.” Lance is stripped bare, Keith could feel it. His words flowed without purpose, almost like all those years ago. Keith invisions; twelvie Lance whose smile was so wide, so bright, so real. His eyes crinkled with his face dimples and they twinkled with brilliant mischief. 

“You were so smart then, Keith,” Lance lets his smile turn sweet, and Keith feels his heart turn to jelly. Lance looks the same, but different.

“Remember how much we used to fight? And you would never let me win any. Haha!” Lance’s eyes close tight as he laughs to himself, screwing his eyebrows upward. “Oh my god, my ego was so big back then.” Lance is covering his face now. He can’t bite down the goofy laugh bubbling in his throat, and the resulting sound of frothy laughter churns Keith’s stomach.

“It was,” Keith grins wildly. “You were so dumb, and you liked every girl you met, and ughhh you showed off so much.” Keith faces Lance accusingly.

“Hey! I was funny! I was a comedian!” Lance’s voice squeaked. 

“Yeah, because it was funny to watch you pretend to be straight,” Keith says. Lance mock gasps. Keith pulled back and stifled a giggle; Lance has never looked more offended.

“Ugh.” Keith plops himself onto the bed.  
“I mean, everyday’s a blessing, you know, but-”

“You’re still as mean as you were when we were teens, you know that? You haven’t changed one bit, you big bully.” Lance pouts.

“How can you say that when I was way smaller than you. Look at me now, Lance, you’re, practically speaking, a dwarf.” Keith’s laugh cracks on his words.

Lance shoots upright. “I am not! I am not!” Keith giggles into the pillow underneath him.

“We’re still very close in height, Keith. I’m not letting dwarf become a thing you call me.”

Keith turns around onto his back to reply,”well, you’re only one who calls anyone anything but their name.” 

“Nicknames are cute,” 

“You could get on just as easy if you just called me Keith. Then it’s over! You say Keith, and then we can both go home, it doesn’t have to be ‘Hey, how’s your day been, Mullet,’ or ‘I’ve really missed you, Samurai, how were you?’ or whatever!”

Lance is silent for a beat. Keith looks up.

“What.” Keith looks up at Lance from his spot on the bed. 

“You’re gorgeous, you know?” Lance snorts at the face Keith pulls; like a baby who’s just tasted a lemon for the first time.

 

“Whatever.” Keith huffs. “Come lie down with me, Casanova.” Keith smirks teeth and all.

“If you insist, space ranger.” Lance settles next to Keith, hand resting on a pillow and face smushed against it, gazing starry eyed at his partner.

 

Keith’s expression softens, trying this once again.

“You’re really smart now, and stuff. Uh..” Keith pauses, “ You’ve really been there for me. I really appreciate that, Lance.” There’s a sparkle in Lance’s eye as the mood shifts. Keith’s heartbeat quickens as he continues,

“And it’s like; I’ve watched you grow from boy to man. I’m proud of you, Lance. You’re a shining light in my life, and I wish I could spend more time with you. Sorry for not being with you enough.” Keith’s body goes soft as he feels a melancholy settle in his chest. He reaches for Lance’s pinky with his own, sticking it out in humble invitation. Lance scoffed quietly, and takes Keith’s whole hand in his, fingers interlaced in between one another. Keith’s eyebrows upturn affectionately and his lips curl into his rose cheeks.

“It’s ok, Keith.”


End file.
